Talk:Paul Jackson
Wait, where's the evidence for the trivia page? 06:43, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :I would like to know that too. I can see the Family status, seeing that you can hear "I love you daddy" when you're in the playground in Aftermath. But the other one really does need a citation. I doubt I can find a citation for it, although I'll try. OmegaBlade ~Editing Virtuoso~ 19:01, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Aftermath is the second most depressing scene from a game I have ever encountered (#1 being in Gears of War 2 when they find Maria) the guy flying out the bac door of the chopper as it tries to flee kindof ruins it with what seams a bit like failed humour though. Gunnery Sergeant Maiar 13:30, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Picture Just out of curiosity, where is that picture of Jackson taken from? Seeing that Jackson's face is not shown in-game, it is cool to see an actual image of him. Also, the content of the article contradicts the photo. The article states that Paul Jackson MAY be African-American (Since we have no clue what Jackson looks like) However, with a photo in the top-right corner showing an African-American marine, it defeats the point of that trivia entry. I would like to perhaps edit this page, but I want to first make sure that the guy in the picture IS actually Jackson, and that it's an offical picture. --Ant423 21:40, November 29, 2009 (UTC)Ant423 :It's from an early trailer, I believe. And there's no definite proof it's him, so in my opinion it shouldn't really be there. Moozipan Cheese 11:24, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the info, Moozipian. -- 17:41, November 30, 2009 (UTC)Ant423 :No problem. :) :Although, I should add that it most likely is Jackson, as the only other African American U.S. Marine in the game is Ssgt. Griggs, if I remember correctly. The only other explanation I can think off is that it was an early NPC character model that was removed. Moozipan Cheese 17:48, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I'm going to remove the image of Paul Jackson. Article pages aren't the place for speculation of that kind. The page for Gary Sanderson is almost constantly edited by users who are adding speculative information on nationality and visual representation. Paul Jackson is never seen in game except for his arms, like most CoD playable characters. We would be giving people the wrong idea if we just "assumed" that this is what he looks like. I've already had one individual use this page as an excuse as to why he could add an image he "thought could be" Gary Sanderson to that character's article page. Until Infinity Ward comes forward and says, "this is what Paul Jackson looks like," his appearance will never be known for certain, and therefore should not be attempted to be displayed on the article page. Thanks Chell484 19:50, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Scripted to die I notice everyone is overlooking the astronaut that you briefly "control" in MW2, killed because of the Nuke schockwave from price. If fulani counts he should too in my mind. first of all tht astronaut died5 years after jackson and u didnt control fulani u just looked through his eyes since u can only move the camera (Darkraider09 21:58, May 8, 2010 (UTC)). Darkraider, you control the Astronaught the same way you control Fulani, with even less objects to look at. JayWarS1903 09:15, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I love you Daddy?? I tried listening for a million times and honestly couldn't make out any "I love you Daddy" there. IW uses the same audio track in All Ghillied Up so I doubt whether there is actually a "I love you Daddy" there. 12:42, February 25, 2010 (UTC) You have to listen very closely because its quiet and right before Jackson dies and you have to get far enough into the playground. I hope I helped.~~PFC Soap :Well, as I said I did listen for it (for no fewer than 20 times), and all i could make out was really the laughters of children. I doubt the "I love you Daddy" was just a figment of imagination from some ardent CoD fans romaniticsing the laughters. If it's so weak and vague then one can only question whether people are just imagining what is really regular human laughter with human speech. As I said it's the same audio track used in All Ghillied Up when Macmillan delivers his "50000 people used to live here....." speech, so how would "I love you Daddy" fit in in All Ghillied Up at all? 04:58, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :The same sounds pop up in the building in "All Ghillied Up!", my guess is just sounds of the past having a thought about childeren playing in the playground(half-life 2 got this aswell) so i removed the note about "Daddy"(i havn't heard it after 5 times.) Bio. 02:46, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :I just tried and all I could make out is children laughter and saying `help` , no ` I love you daddy` , somebody must be just screwing up some bollocks. X29 00:58 October 6 2010. : :This is PFC Soap's new account and you are right there is no 'I love you daddy'. I am sorry.PSC Soap Sgt.P Jackson should have got the medal of honor Jackson should be awarded something And so what? And remember to sign your posts.RC95 15:38, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Sgt. Paul Jackson really deserved the medal of honor for what he did in the level Shock and Awe. If you all don't think so, then how about the Silver Star? :\ Dawth Mawl 22:24, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Helicopter Crash I know hes the playable character and everything, but isn't it a coincidence that HE was the only one who survived, and that Cobra Pilot can survive the crash of her helicopter? Of course, she would of died in the second crash, shes already injured. Heres something, maybe he'd been laying their unconcious for a while, weak and becoming weaker due to Radiation? Who knows? JayWarS1903 08:44, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Paul Jackson Was he a dad? Jacksons Survival after the nuke Anyone else notice that the main character is always either saved from impossible odds at the last millisecond, or their the last people to die, just like when the nuke hits Jacksons army, he's the last one to die? 19:08, March 12, 2011 (UTC)19:08, March 12, 2011 (UTC)~~ 19:08, March 12, 2011 (UTC)19:08, March 12, 2011 (UTC)~~ Some doubts I noticed that some of the CoD 4 articles have the date set as 2011. Is the date confirmed? If so, I would like to see the source, please. Vicodin123 16:10, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I noticed that there is a date of birth (1972) and it says that Jackson died at age 39 (making the date 2011). I would like to know if this is confirmed or just speculation, since I never saw any official confirmation that Call of Duty 4 takes place in 2011. If there is any confirmation to all these points I would like to know the source(s).Vicodin123 16:10, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :The source is Modern Warfare 2. There is in-game info placing it as occuring in 2016, and Shepard says that it was 5 years ago that his men were killed in the explosion. 03:59, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I Think He's Birthdate is 22 May, 1965 Paul Jackson IS AFRO AMERICAN I Think it So where is this playground you speek of? I cannot find it anywhere... I have PC and I have looked around the relitively small map and I cant see any sort of playground at all Nism100 16:46, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :Aftermath. You can head into it. 16:48, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Umm yeah I know that but is it straight ahead of you or to the sides? I cant find itNism100 16:59, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :It's ahead and off to the left slightly as you drop out of the wreck. Hard to miss. 17:01, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah i got ya. Tried it and I cant make out the girl you lot are on about. Anyways who says its not just one of the other generic voices along with all the others you can hear? It could just be a random voice calling to her dad it doesnt mean JACKSON has a daughter especially considering you only apparently hear it if you go to the playground and not normally. Anyways thanks. Nism100 20:27, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Fireman's carry or not Did Sgt. Paul Jackson carry Cpt. Pelayo like a groom carries his bride? If so, then is that even considered part of the fireman's carry? :/ Dawth Mawl 17:42, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Image I think this guy is Jackson.МихаилОбсуждение 10:39, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Locations The page say that he died in Ahvaz, Iran. I'm not sure about this. If you look closely on the nuclear explosion, and compare it with Google Maps its even can be Basrah (Iraq) or Amarah (Iraq). Since between the game release and the plot has past 4 years, we don't know wheter these countries are there in the game or not. Saudi-Arabia was an absolute monarchy (and it still is), but the story (Al-Asad in his first speech in the game) says that there was a great revolution, but nothing better came (in his opinion). So, it is possible that its not Saudi-Arabia, Iraq and Kuwait, but something united. Go to Youtube, and watch a walkthrough. Focus on the mission intros, you will find that Al-Fulani is murdered in Al Qunfudhah (that is pretty obvious), Charlie Don't Surf is in Kuwait (you will see that after the mission in one of the cutscenes, not before), The Bog and the War Pig are again in the current Saudi-Arabia (west shore) and Shock and Awe is in Iraq or Iran (you will see that after the mission). I think the developers didn't want to give us exact locations, like Pripyat (even the ferris wheel is there). We should have a debate wheter we call these things Capital city, Town with the Broadcast station or try to guess what city is it, or just call them "a city near Ganges", "a city on the eastern beach of the Saudi-Arabian peninsula". :i dont even understand where the location name came from. all it says in the shock and awe transcript is theyre in "the capitol city", but the specific country is never mentioned as far as ive seen. we shouldnt speculate though, so really it should just say "Capitol City" or something like that since thats all the info it gives. also, please sign your posts with four tildes (~). 01:54, February 9, 2015 (UTC) ::The locations were discussed nearly a year or two ago in the War Room. They need no further discussion. 10:05, February 9, 2015 (UTC)